A miniaturized multi- functional electrical stimulator (ES) with +/-10V output will be developed and packaged as one electronic component to form a fully functional, flexible and inexpensive electrical stimulation "system on a chip". This component will be optimized for size, cost and performance and will become the main building block for a family of modular, multifunctional electric and electromagnetic stimulators with various output stages, which can be used for a number of biomedical applications. Three ES-component-based, stand-alone systems will be built and tested by potential end users for such applications as peripheral nerve regeneration and low-voltage electroporation. In addition, the ES component, packaged by itself, will be made available as an independent off-the-shelf product for both manufactures of biomedical instrumentation and for scientists who have a need for custom equipment. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Proposed commercial application not available.